User talk:Death horseman94
Welcome Hi, welcome to Superpower Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Death Inducement page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! -- Thekingsman (Talk) 12:33, May 23, 2012 Without a link, or accurate page name I can only guess. Possibly either very badly written and/or thought through, or we already had a page for it, or it is not a power from a widely known published source. Brought to you by Omni (Respond!) 20:56, June 22, 2012 (UTC) These things happen, I know I made a page and had to delete it right afterwards.--Kuopiofi (talk) 19:11, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Statement I checked your edit history and page history. You have not made a page named Fire Embodiment in the past.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 14:09, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Facehugger It's a bit of both, basically if it's alien that's totally unknown or from only single source, it's usually deleted (unless it's so interesting we like it too much to remove) and we do to some housecleaning at times to remove pages that are either pointless, repeats of other pages, etc. In the case of facehugger, Xenomorphs are both so widely known and well established in fiction that they're here to stay, that wasn't the problem. It's more along the lines that adding a separate page would be along the lines of making a page for butterfly caterpillars, something that's innate part of the life-form. Basically I'm saying that if you want to add facehugger and/or any/all stages of xenomorphs, by all means create a Variations on/to the Xenomorph Physiology. Many of the Physiologies have several Variations with the powers that separate them from the main Applications anyway. Since the main link in Capabilities goes to page with links to each of the life-stage, you can add a link to each stage you do so we can see details that these pages are too cramped for. Basically, have a blast and if you aren't sure about where the line goes, ask admins, Gabriel is generally around each day and I hop in pretty often too.--Kuopiofi (talk) 18:25, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Demon Creation No, that's usually the methods to create demons, but creating demons doesn't allow any of those powers, so it's best as associations than applications Gabriel456 (talk) 14:23, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Response ThanksConsus, the Erudite God (talk) 03:59, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Response Hi Death horseman did you leave a message on my talk page, if is about the question i asked in Absolute Hearing Comment section believe me i was not try to be disrespectful to you its not my intention to offend you and if it sounded like that iam sorry, but if you had something to tell me feel free after all this is a community. Oh i almost forgot can you still answer that question if you are a girl? From your friendly wikian Inter kid (talk) 16:09, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Response Hi again Death horseman sorry to bother you again i just want to say thanks for answering my question and iam glad the answer was yes, dont worry i will respect your pivacy by keeping your answer as a secret i wont tell anyone unless they give me 1 million dollars but no less, just kidding. From your friendly wikian Inter kid (talk) 11:03, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Response Thanks, I'll make it later.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 21:15, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Response I made the page. Add on what you know.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 15:10, June 8, 2013 (UTC) New Blog This blog is to talk about superpowers tide to real life society. --CNBA3 (talk) 21:08, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi again. Okay dude I see what you're saying, but what I am trying to say is a transcendent angel would be reasonably stronger than the demon in the sense that they are mostly associated with the supreme being (e.g. transcendent angels like Metatron are totally undisputed because the guy resembles God in so many ways that most of the times it would give one the impression that both are equal. One example of him bearing resmblence to God (in terms of power) is that, he rules the whole universe (and the Heavens) alongside God and has the titles Lord of the Universe ''and ''King of Angels to ''prove it. Not to mention his grand title ''Lesser YHWH, which signifies that he is second only to and almost equal to God Himself. That's my perspective of a transcendent angel: the most powerful being ever created, that is second to its Creator. As a result it can't possibly be overpowered by other beings. Dude I know this may sound crazy to you but not all scales are balanced, Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology being proof of that. Despite the user's fall from grace, they still maintain their status as the second most powerful being in the universe therefore still dwarf all other beings (no doubt a transcendent demon inlcuded, that is if it exists in the user's universe). So no doubt Transcendent Angel Physiology is stronger than it's demon opposite. Tswana (talk) 08:23, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Cool. :) Okay bra. I really enjoyed our conversation. :) Tswana (talk) 05:49, August 9, 2013 (UTC)